


Full Circle

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: They made it back safe and sound, and now....





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



> So, in a scenario of "What if Tuuri hadn't been injured in that attack, and thus, wasn't infected..." There's a little bit of handwaving here, and a lot of "good things happening to Tuuri". :) Cheers!

_Finally_.

Tuuri extracted herself from where she'd been tinkering under the hood of the tank. It had taken some figuring out, but – she was sure – she had it. It'd run again.

The troll had ripped up so much of the tank, it was only by chance that it had narrowly missed _her_ , too. After that, well – it was amazing that she'd been able to get it moving.

A hand touched her shoulder. 

"So. How does it look?"

"Well... it'll run for a while." Tuuri turned, offering Sigrun a smile. "We'll make it to the pickup site."

With luck, at least.

* * *

The boat swayed around her.

Tuuri closed her eyes.

The quarantine room wasn't large, but she'd spent so much time in cramped quarters over the past few months that she found she didn't really mind.

Some company would be nice, though.

She thought back to the night before the pickup, when they had holed up near the remains of a church. The _things_ that had been chasing them had caught up to them. But then Lalli was shouting, and there was so much light –

And then they were gone.

She'd ask him about it later. On their arrival in Iceland.

* * *

Solid ground under her feet. Fresh air in her lungs. And strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight, almost – but not quite – squeezing that air out.

"Onni, I can't breathe –"

The hold loosened, just a little, with a mumbled apology. It was enough for Tuuri to move her arms, at least, wrap them around him almost as tightly.

She wasn't clinging, she _wasn't_ , it was only -

"It's nice to see you too," she said, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. "But you'll have to let me go eventually."

The hold tightened – but only for a moment.

* * *

The books would sell well. 

What was more, the _other_ things they had brought back – the handwritten notes and the old-world cure and their reports from the field – were all, miraculously, going to be some use. Or at least, they might be.

"It probably won't be of any use at all," Siv said, as she looked through the final list of what the team had scavenged from the silent world. "We shouldn't get our hopes up. But..."

"...But?" Tuuri asked, leaning.

"Well, you all came back in one piece, didn't you?"

It was luck.

Maybe there was more luck ahead.

* * *

Raspberries and blueberries and honey and whipped cream.

Tuuri stared at the tart, her spoon poised, her mouth watering. She licked her lips.

It was the most beautiful food she'd ever seen, even prettier than the cakes and pastries in the bakery in Mora.

It almost looked too good to eat.

 _Almost_.

Across from her, Sigrun grinned. This had been her idea; sweets in one of Reykjavík's fanciest shops. Expensive, but they could afford it now. Tuuri had to admit, that idea was a good one.

"Eat up, Fuzzy," Sigrun said with a wink. "It's time to celebrate. To us!"

* * *

They celebrated that night, too.

In the hotel room they shared, they stepped close to each other. Tuuri slipped her arms around Sigrun, and tilted her head up.

Soon their clothes were scattered all over the floor, and they were skin to skin, not even a fraction of space between them.

Later, as they rested in bed, wrapped up in each other, Sigrun stroked her hair and talked about Norway.

"You know," she said, "I think we have room for someone who knows a bit of Icelandic. What do you say?"

Tuuri smiled, and kissed her.

 _Yes_ , she thought. Yes.


End file.
